


Une histoire de nom de famille

by ShadowsOfAlways



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOfAlways/pseuds/ShadowsOfAlways
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto vont bientôt se marier. Mais avant, ils doivent choisir qui aura le nom de famille de l'autre. Est-ce que se sera Sasuke Uzumaki-Namikaze ou bien Naruto Uchiha? Une question bien difficile, qui va amener quelques conflits...





	Une histoire de nom de famille

La demande en mariage:

La grande demande, s'est passée alors que Naruto et Sasuke marchant tranquillement sur le bord de l'eau au crépuscule. C'était un soirée fraîche avec une légère brise de vent.

Sasuke était torse nu, vêtu seulement de son jeans gris pâle, déchirer à quelques endroits. Quand à Naruto, il était lui aussi torse nu, portant son jeans gris foncé. Notre jeune couple marchait, tranquillement sur la plage, main dans la main, en parlant de tout et de rien. Jusqu'à ce que Sasuke s'arrête brusquement en se retournant vers lui. Le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi son brun préféré avait arrêter subitement.

Naruto, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Devant l'air si sérieux de Sasuke, Naruto ne réagissant pas d'un poils, savant très bien que lorsque Sasuke prenait cet air, il ne voulait pas être interrompu. Sasuke se recula d'un centimètre avant de venir déposer son genou sur le sable.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, veux-tu m'épouser?!

Naruto ne s'attendant pas à une déclaration de la part de Sasuke, resta sur le choc quelques secondes avant de sauter dans ses bras pour l'embrasser fougueusement. C'est ainsi que nos deux tourtereaux se retrouvèrent à planifier leur mariage qui allait avoir lieu le 15 juillet.

Nos jeunes fiancés étaient plutôt bien avancé dans la préparation du mariage. Ils allaient se marier sur la plage, lorsque la nuit commence à tomber. Afin, qu'ils puissent s'embrasser au crépuscule. Il allait avoir une tente blanche sous laquelle se passerait les festivités. Les tables seraient habiller d'un drap blanc avec au centre un bouquet de roses noires et bleus. Il y aura aussi un petit chemin illuminée grâce à des chandelles.

Ça allait être un mariage simple avec la famille et les amis, mais que personnes n'allaient oublier. Surtout pas nos deux amoureux. Sasuke allait être en smoking noir, avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noire. Tandis que Naruto, serait habillé d'un smoking blanc, avec une chemise noire et une cravate bleu (comme ses yeux). Tout ce qu'il restait à faire, c'était d'écrire les vœux et de décider qui allait porter le nom de famille de l'autre.

Sasuke voulait que Naruto porte son nom, afin de continuer la ligner des Uchihas. Alors que Naruto voulait que Sasuke porte le sien, puisqu'il trouvait que Sasuke Uzumaki-Namikaze était beaucoup plus beau que Naruto Uchiha.

Chaque fois qu'ils en discutaient, ça finissaient toujours en bagarre et quelques fois en sanglots quand le blond n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Mais, tout cela s'arrangeait rapidement et généralement au lit. Mais cette fois-ci s'en était trop pour nos deux amants.

NARUTO! Je suis plus capable, on arrête pas de s'engueuler pour un nom de famille! Si c'est comme ça aussi bien annulé le mariage!

Sasuke était tellement sur les nerfs qu'il ne se rendit pas compte de l'ampleyr dès mots qu'il avait cracher au visage du blond, jusqu'à se qu'il entende ses sanglots alors qu'il fermait la porte de leur maison.

Eh merde...je suis vraiment con, pensa Sasuke alors qu'il allait se réfugier chez son frère.

Pendant ce temps là, Naruto était toujours assis en boule au milieu de la pièce en pleurent. Il avait écrit à son frère de cœur Deïdara, pour lui dire qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Oooh, Naruto vient là!

Naruto n'arrêtais pas de pleurer, mais les bras réconfortant de son frère l'aidèrent à se sentir un peu mieux.

Tu sais...je...je...l'aime...vraiment...

Je sais Naruto, et il t'aime aussi!

Mais...il veux...ann...ulé le mariage...

Je suis sûr qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Et puis, c'est n'est pas la première fois que vous vous disputez. Il va revenir, j'en suis sûr.

Merci...Deï...

Y'a pas de problème p'tit frère.

Quelques heures après, le blond avait arrêter de pleurer. Mais, il était toujours autant dévaster. C'est pourquoi, son frère décide de faire une journée spéciale Uzumaki-Namikaze, en allant dans toutes ses places préféré en commençant bien sûr avec le restaurant de ramens!

Pendant se temps, du côter de l'Uchiha, il regardait le plafond blanc alors qu'il était étendu sur le lite de son frère. Il ne parlait pas, du moins pour l'instant. Itachi, le comprenait parfaitement, même lorsqu'il faisait sa carpe. Il savait que c'était en rapport avec Naruto. Sinon, son frère ne serait pas ici à contempler le plafond.

Ita...je pense que j'ai fait la pire des gaffes.

Il s'est passé quoi p'tit frère?

J'ai dit à Naru, que si on continuait à s'engueuler pour rien on devrait annulé le mariage. Mais, c'est pas ce que je veux...Je l'aime...je veux le rendre heureux pas le faire souffrir.

Va le voir, explique lui! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi que vos engueulades ne dure jamais bien longtemps. Et puis vous être fait l'un pour l'autre.

La conversation des deux frères ne menait pas à grand chose, puisque Sasuke était aussi borner qu'un orignal qui ne veux pas se pousser du chemin. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour que Naruto lui pardonne, mais laquelle?

Une semaine était passée et nos amoureux ne s'était toujours pas reparler. Naruto déprimait profondément alors que Sasuke lui se creusait la tête pour rendre heureux son amour. Durant la journée, Sasuke eu un éclaire de génie. Il savait que Naruto allait accepter, son idée! Mais, pour la réaliser, il fallait qu'il se voit. Il mit donc son plan en action.

Sasuke fit en sorte que Deïdara, écrive à Naruto pour lui dire de le rejoindre sur la plage à 21h. Naruto répondit présent à Deïdara, toutefois, il ne savait pas quand faite, il allait rejoindre Sasuke.

21h tapante, Sasuke se retrouvait assis sur un rocher à regarder l'océan en passant aux yeux de son Naru. Il entendit des bruits de pas, il se retourna et vit Naruto. Quand Naruto, vu que c'était Sasuke, il voulut s'enfuir immédiatement. Il eu à peine le temps de tourner les talons, que Sasuke le retennait déjà par l'épaule.

Naru...écoute moi s'il te plaît, je te laisserais partir après.

Naruto se retournant, baissant la tête pour ne pas croiser le regarde de celui qui fait fondre son cœur.

Je...je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais du dire que je voulais qu'on annule notre mariage. Tu es beaucoup trop cher à mes yeux, pour que je t'abandonne aussi facilement. Cette semaine à été la plus dure que j'ai vécu. Dormir, sans toi met impossible. Sentir tes lèvres sur mes lèvres me manques. Je veux pouvoir continuer à me noyer dans tes yeux bleus. Je veux qu'on se marie et qu'on aille des enfants ensembles. Je veux vivre avec toi, pour l'éternité. Alors, Naruto veux-tu toujours m'épouser?

Je...Sasu...je...

Naruto n'arrivais plus à former une phrase convenable tellement ce qu'il ressentait était puissant. À tel point que son corps en tremblait. Jamais Sasuke lui avait déclarer son amour. Oh oui, il lui avait dis plusieurs fois qu'il l'aimait, mais sans rien ajouter. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Naru, regarde moi...

Naru, ne bougea pas, encore sous le choc de la déclaration. Sasuke prit alors les devant relevants la tête de celui-ci pour pouvoir y plonger ses prunelles noires dans les siennes. Sasuke ne pouvait résister plus longtemps. Il embrassa Naruto tendrement. Se fut un baiser rapide, mais qui signifiait beaucoup pour le blond et le brun.

J'ai trouver pour notre nom de famille. Ça va être UNU, pour Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha.

C'était de loin, les plus bel retrouvailles qu'ils avaient eux jusqu'à maintenant. Plus jamais il ne se quitteraient, s'étaient bien trop dur. Cette nuit là, il firent l'amour tendrement et passionnément.

15 juillet, jour J!

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour, le jour J. Le jour ou leur amour allait afin être pour l'éternité! La cérémonie du mariage commençait à peine que nos deux jeunes amants avaient déjà hâte de s'embrasser en temps que conjoints. Toutes les personnes chers à leur cœur étaient présentes. On y trouvait Itachi et Deïdara, les parents de Naruto, les parents de Sasuke et plusieurs autres personnes.

Aujourd'hui nous somme réunis pour célébré l'union de Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Nous allons donc commencez par la lecture des vœux.

Pour nous l'amour...

« C'est accepter de vivre avec une autre personne,  
sans vouloir la changer.

C'est comprendre que des jours on est perdant  
et que d'autres jours on est gagnant.

C'est de se rendre compte qu'on ne connaîtra jamais  
l'autre à fond.

C'est être capable de vivre avec les faiblesses  
et les forces de l'autre.

C'est éviter le calcul dans le partage des tâches,  
de soi et de l'argent.

C'est démontrer et faire savoir à l'autre  
qu'il est grand et important.

C'est savoir se taire pour écouter l'autre qui a besoin de  
communiquer sa joie ou sa peine.

C'est faire confiance à l'autre  
et croire en sa sincérité.

C'est accepter l'imprévisible  
et à apprendre à gérer l'inconnu.

C'est renégocier ensemble  
chacune des étapes de la vie.»

\- Marius Morin

Maintenant, veuillez répétez après moi. Moi, Sasuke Uchiha, je te prends comme époux pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans la maladie et l'adversité, je te promets de t'aimer et de te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépares.

Moi, Sasuke Uchiha, je te prends comme époux pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans la maladie et l'adversité, je te promets de t'aimer et de te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépares.

(…)

Sasuke passa la bague, avec le symbole Uchiha, au doigt de Naruto. Tandis que Naruto passa la bague, avec le symbole des Uzumaki-Namikaze, au doigt de Sasuke.

Vous pouvez embrasser le marier!

Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'embrassèrent passionnément devant tous leurs amis, pour sceller à jamais leur amour.


End file.
